


Home at last.

by Ribble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Galra Keith, HIGHKEY self indulgence, I like the ending tho, Keith has a tail, Keith returns home, Kisses, Krolia and Lance are bros, M/M, No Angst, WHOLESOME RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HUNK PIDGE AND KEITH, and a little plotless, and it has been chased, i love my children, its all cute, please just read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribble/pseuds/Ribble
Summary: Cute little fic where Keith returns home after meeting Krolia, and reunites with Lance.Aka how Krolia and Lance have become my new Brotp through writing this.





	Home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys! I loved S5 of Voltron and i legit cant wait till s6 I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS.
> 
> Also this fic is a kind of happy birthday to me, so yeah, thats basically it.

Keith fiddled with his blade, squeezing and drumming his fingers against the hilt anxiously. He was nervous, who wouldn’t be when introducing your long lost alien mother to their (mostly) human teammates?

 

“Keith, quit it.” Krolia said sternly, laying a hand over his gently before gently squeezing. “Everything’s going to be fine.” She murmured, but Keith was sure that was her trying to calm herself down more so than him. She was Galra, and last Keith heard, they were battling the Galra.

 

“Krolia.” Keith looked at her and noticed her face fall slightly, but after what felt like a lifetime of loneliness, Keith wasn’t ready to call her Mum. He took a long breath, inwardly debating what to say next, after a pregnant pause, he settled on a soft, “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Krolia looked back at him and smiled delicately, before taking her hand back and adjusting her grip on the controls of the small craft they took. 

 

“We can’t go back to the blade of Marmora base for awhile, who knows whose tracking us,” Keith started, putting his knife away and looking into the space in front of him, “But I know where we can go that's protected.”

 

“Where’s that?” She asked, before tightening her grip and shifting forward in her seat, ready to change course at a moments notice.

 

“Have you heard of Voltron?” Was his dry reply.

* * *

 

 

After a long (and teary) conversation with Krolia and then Coran, the two were allowed to land in the Castle of Lions. 

 

Mother and son sat in silence in the ship hangar, not saying a word to one another. It felt strange, to Keith, he hadn’t seen these walls in so long. It made his heart ache. He had left them all behind. He had left  _ him _ alone. 

 

Keith shook his head violently and abruptly stood. “Ready?”

 

Krolia looked up at him from the corner of her eye, a slight smirk on her face, “ready.”

 

It felt as if Keith hadn’t taken even a full step out of the ship that he was accosted. He was suddenly embraced by short arms and fluffy brown hair. His first thought was to scoop her up and twirl the small girl in a circle, her laughter ringing clearly and light in the almost empty hangar. 

 

He set Pidge down gently with a smile, and she raked a hand through her hair with a grin, only to be almost shoved out of the way to give way to a nearly sobbing Hunk. 

 

“Oh man Keith it is so good to see you! Have you gotten taller? I think you’ve gotten taller.” He rushed out before engulfing him in a large hug that left Keith without air. 

 

He clapped Hunk on the back twice before the two separated, “It’s good to see you too Hunk.”

 

Hunk stepped back away, and Keith finally got a look around him. He nodded at Shiro, who was just off to his right, they would talk later. Pidge and Hunk were to his left, wide grins and a few tears smattered on their faces (though Pidge was furiously scrubbing her eyes). His eyes focused on Allura in front of him. Pink. He knew she was flying the blue lion now, but he had assumed that they had all traded armour, he had assumed Lance had tak-

 

Where was Lance?

 

Keith’s eyes flickered around his surroundings, before suddenly hearing a faint chuckle from behind him. He whipped around and his eyes widened.

There was Lance and Krolia, talking away like they were long time friends. He managed to catch the tail end of their conversation, and it was about him. 

 

“So do you think that Keith can go full purple? Or is it like a cheetah with spots? Or is-”

 

Krolia smirked at Lance, bringing herself up to her full size, “He was the cutest as a little cub, he was such a pale shade of purple, and he had beautiful big eyes were the most glowing shade of yellow.” She raised a hand to her cheek and leaned in closer to Lance, who was wearing the smile of a devil. 

 

“He used to try catch his tail by rolling around, and he would suck on the end of it like a dummy!”

 

Lance erupted then, peals of laughter reverberating throughout the room, and attracted the attention of the rest of the Paladins instantly. 

 

“Who is th-” Started Pidge.

 

“Krolia. It is good to see you.” Came a clear voice suddenly. Wait, Keith knew that voice. He whipped his head back around around so quickly he almost choked on strands of hair. Lotor.

 

He opened his mouth to spit venom. 

 

“Lotor.” Krolia said, not unkindly, and she walked around Keith and extended her arm to Lotor, which he responded in kind.

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

Krolia shot a look back to Keith before dropping her hand, “I’m here with my son.”

 

At the word ‘son’ the world was upheaved. There was yelling, screaming, noise. There was no noise from Lance, whose voice is pretty recognizable from kilometres away; but he had already appeared to know of the relation between Krolia and himself?

 

Keith tuned the Paladins out and focused on the exchange between Krolia and Lotor intently, only semi-registering when Lance looped his hand over Keith’s waist.

 

“Why are you here? And where is-”

 

Lotor cut her off, “I don’t know where Acxa is, but I do know she wouldn’t have left Zethrid or Exor. She is safe.”

 

Krolia seemed to lose all tension in her body, and eased into a small twitch of the lip. “Then that’s okay, I would have preferred her to stay with you though.”

 

Lotor visibly winced, and Keith started to faintly notice the noise around him start to fade, “It was her own choice. I had no input.”

 

“As long as my dau-” Keith’s concentration was cut of when Lance spoke. He would always listen when Lance spoke. 

 

“I like your Mum,” Was all he said before pulling Keith closer to his side, “I missed you,” Lance placed his head against Keith’s. “I really missed you.”

 

Keith gently maneuvered himself so he was looking into Lance’s eyes, so deep and blue and unending. “I missed you too.” Keith connected their foreheads and held Lance’s chin loosely in his hands, feeling soft skin under rough hands.

 

“Don’t leave for that long again. Red doesn’t eve-” Lance cut himself on and began chewing on his lip nervously.

Keith cocked his head slightly to the side, his forehead still connected with the other boys. Then he exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “ I don’t ever want to leave you again.” He said sincerely, and watched as Lance lit up. He scooped Keith in by his waist and kissed him deeply.

 

To Keith, he was grateful to be in Lance’s arms once again. His hands were long and thin, but clung onto Keith’s form with surprising strength. He melted into their kiss, all the emotions and passion they felt after being reunited after what felt like an eternity apart all laid bare between them.

 

The world had become a soundless blur, anything could have happened and Keith would never have noticed. Here, in Lance’s arms, surrounded by his teammates, friends, family, this was his home. 

 

He never wanted to leave.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you have anything to say, comment! It honestly brightens my day whenever I read comments!
> 
> Also if you want to give me some ideas of what to write just let me know!!


End file.
